In Search of the Bishop
by Heartsings
Summary: River Song calls upon the Doctor to help find the missing Father Octavian.  To her shock, her messages are diverted to the Tenth Doctor instead of the regenerated Eleventh Doctor.  Will the two Doctors meet?  If so, will they be able to rescue the Bishop?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters from Dr. Who belong to me, only the characters I have created for this story. This story is for pure enjoyment and not for sale or profit.

River Song stood in a dark alley off a darkened street in South London. She looked skyward at the sound of the TARDIS approaching. She loved that sound even though the Doctor was flying the space-time vehicle incorrectly by leaving the brakes on. No matter, the sound was music to her ears. River flashed her beautiful smile as the TARDIS appeared beside her. A moment later the Doctor opened the door and stepped out of the blue box.

"Hello, Sweetie," River said.

"Hi, River," the Doctor said. "I got your message."

"Oh, it's you!" River exclaimed, shocked at seeing the Tenth Doctor instead of the regenerated Eleventh Doctor.

"Of course it's me. Who were you expecting?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, I was expecting you to be…I sent the message to….how did it get to you?" she stopped before she revealed anything more.

"River…what's going on? You sent for me didn't you? Why are you surprised to see me?"

"No, I'm not, really. It's just that I was expecting, hmmm, the messages were somehow diverted and one went to you…oh, never mind. I'm just glad you came." River said sweetly.

"Of course I came. Messages? What aren't you telling me?" asked the Doctor suspiciously.

River smiled. "Spoilers!"

The Doctor shook his head knowing he wouldn't get anything else out of the woman. "So, why am I here?"

"Well, I need your help in saving a very important man, a Father Octavian. He was sent here to keep Winston Churchill safe.

"Winston's in danger?"

"Yes, that's why Father Octavian was sent here."

"Father Octavian?"

"Yes, you don't know him now, but you will meet him in the future, when…" River again stopped herself from revealing too much to the Tenth Doctor who knew nothing at this moment in his time stream about her experiences with his regenerated self, Father Octavian and the Weeping Angels on the starship _Byzantium._

"When what?" The Doctor asked.

River smiled again. "Spoilers."

"Will you stop saying that and tell me what's going on," the Doctor said, losing his patience.

"All right, Father Octavian is here on a covert operation."

"A priest, on a covert operation, in 1942?" the Doctor asked. "What's this all about?"

"Well, Father Octavian is a Bishop Second Class from the 51st Century church. He and his militarized clerics were sent here to protect Winston Churchill. Someone is going to try and assassinate the Prime Minister."

"Assassinate? Do they know who's behind it?"

"A militia of androids is all we know. Sorry, Doctor, I don't know the whole story. I was detained when this plot was discovered."

"Oh, really? Detained?" the Doctor said as the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

"Yes, detained. That's all you need to know," River said anxiously.

"No, no, you're not getting away with that. Come on, spill it out," the Doctor said. He was enjoying seeing the blonde squirm.

"All right, I was being held at the Storm Cage Holding Facility! Are you happy now?"

The Doctor chuckled. "At the Storm Cage Holding Facility? And why were you there?"

River smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes. The Doctor answered for her. "I know, spoilers. Then what are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, I was offered this mission in exchange for a pardon, which I expected the other time but unfortunately, it didn't happen."

The Doctor shook his head and decided not to ask any more questions. It was getting too confusing. He just wanted to know what he could do to help.

"So, Winston is the reason you called for my help," the Doctor stated.

"No. Mr. Churchill is safe now. Actually, it's Father Octavian. He and his clerics are missing. We need to know what happened to them."

"And why is this bishop so important?"

"Because he is instrumental in a future encounter with the Weeping Angels."

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up in surprise, remembering his experiences with the Weeping Angels. They had sent him back and trapped him in the year 1969. It wasn't until Sally Sparrow returned the TARDIS to him that the Weeping Angels were defeated by permanently locking them into place.

"We need to find him, Doctor. His tracking device is no longer transmitting, so it's like finding a needle in a haystack. And, that is why you're here."

* * *

Father Octavian, confused and disoriented, found himself on the front line in the middle of a fierce battle between German soldiers and the British army. What was he doing here? And where were his clerics? Suddenly, the bishop felt the impact of the explosion across his chest. His body was hurled backward, his back crashing to the ground with a hard thud.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are welcomed and are what keeps a writer motivated to continue. :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

The impact from the explosion knocked the breath from Father Octavian's lungs as his body slammed to the ground. Dirt and debris showered over the Bishop as bombs continued to explode in the field where he lay. Gasping for air he covered his face as best he could. He rolled over on his side and cried out as a burning pain shot through his chest and right shoulder. Father Octavian's vision blurred. He blinked repeatedly to clear his vision and brushed away the blood pouring down his face and into his eyes from a minor scalp wound. To his horror he witnessed British troops being obliterated by bombs raining down upon the exposed soldiers. The ground beneath the priest shook violently with each blast. Father Octavian never felt so helpless as he watched brave men being torn to pieces by the shells from the enemy's cannons. He was sickened by the devastation and wondered why these soldiers had no air or ground support.

Moments later the bombing raid finally came to an end. The Bishop managed to get an elbow under him and tried to sit up. He felt dizzy, leaned over and vomited. He struggled and finally managed to get to his knees but the world began to spin around him. He squinted and drew sharp breaths to clear his head, but his eyes rolled back into his head and the priest fell back unconscious.

* * *

"...a needle in a haystack," the Doctor had heard River say.

"A needle that looks like hay. A haylike needle of death. A haylike needle of death in a haystack," the Doctor mumbled.

River turned to look at the Doctor, shocked to hear him speak the exact words he had uttered in the Maze of the Dead. "What did you say?"

"What? Oh, I was just wondering if you're here on your own. Where's the rest of your team?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't need anyone else. I have you. I told them you're equivalent to an army, so, it's just the two of us."

The Doctor snorted but his smile soon faded as he looked up at the dark rain clouds above the city of London. He sighed and mumbled sadly to himself. "This was such a dark and heartbreaking time in earth's history."

"Yes, it was. Come, Doctor, I want to show you something," River said and led the Doctor to the front of an abandoned warehouse. "This warehouse is Father Octavian and his clerics last known location. We have no idea what happened to them from here."

The Doctor looked over at River. "You know they won't be in there."

"Yes, I know. I just thought maybe we could find something, a clue as to what happened."

The Doctor tried the door and found it locked. He used the sonic screwdriver and opened the metal door.

"I sure love it when you use the sonic screwdriver," River said mischievously and followed the Doctor into the abandoned building.

As the Doctor and River entered the poorly lit structure, River turned her light on.

"I can do better than that," the Doctor said and used his sonic screwdriver on the electrical panel. A moment later he flipped the old switch and light overcame the darkness.

* * *

Father Octavian heard a voice in the distance. Someone was speaking to him, calling out his name. He fought to open his eyes as pain of which he had never known before assaulted his body. The Bishop opened his eyes and looked into the face of one of his clerics kneeling over him.

"David?" Father Octavian whispered in agony.

"Yes, sir. It's me."

"What? David?" Father Octavian blinked dazedly up at the young cleric.

"Yes, Sir. Can't you hear me?"

"There is a loud ringing in my ears," the Bishop said. "Are you alone? Where are the rest of the men?"

"I'm not alone, Sir. Christian and Angelo are here with me. I'm sorry, Sir, we found Bob. He's dead, Sir. We don't know where the others are."

Father Octavian turned his head, squinted and blinked repeatedly to clear his blurred vision. Finally his eyes focused on the other two clerics. "Are you all right?"

"We're fine, Sir," Angelo answered, worried. "But you've been badly injured. We have to get you out of here."

"Where exactly are we?" Father Octavian croaked.

"We have no idea, Sir. We have no memory of how we got here," David said.

"Nor do I. How did you find me?"

"After the raid I found Christian and Angelo. We searched the area for the others and found only you, alive."

"The wounded…we must help them," Father Octavian said firmly.

"We would, Sir, only we didn't find any…as far as we can tell they're all dead," David said choking back a sob.

"Then go back and check again. We will not leave anyone behind."

"Sir, I repeat, we have to get out of here! Now that the bombing has stopped the ground troops will be here soon. We don't have much time!" Angelo insisted.

Father Octavian swallowed hard and nodded. He knew Angelo was right.

"Sir, we're going to lift you up now," Christian said.

Father Octavian prepared himself mentally for the stabbing pain that would certainly shoot through his injured chest and shoulder as Angelo and Christian lifted him to his feet. The Bishop gritted his teeth and bit down on his lip, and as hard as he tried not to complain, a groan escaped his lips as the two clerics placed their shoulders under his arms and wrapped their arms around his torso.

"David, you're on point," Father Octavian ordered.

"Which way, Sir?" David asked anxiously.

Father Octavian smiled. "Pray and let God lead you."

The clerics carried the semi-conscious bishop down a wooded path as the rain clouds burst open. Suddenly, David brought his hand up, signaling the clerics to stop. He pointed toward an old house located several hundred yards from where they stood. Christian and Angelo laid Father Octavian gently on the ground and rushed to David's side.

"Do you think it's abandoned?" David asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Christian answered. "Stay with the Bishop. We'll be right back."


	3. Chapter 3

As torrential rain pelted down on the young man's face, his eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright. Where in the world was he? Fear tore at his heart as he looked at his surroundings. He was in a war-torn field with dead bodies scattered everywhere. And where were his companions? Were they among the dead?

There was a snap in the undergrowth and the young man detected movement in the trees lining the edge of the field only a short distance from where he sat. He grabbed his weapon and ran for cover. He prayed the heavy rain would prevent whoever was approaching from discovering him as he fled into the trees behind him.

The German soldiers walked cautiously into the field, checking for any signs of life among the bodies strewn across the meadow. The enemy troops didn't seem to have noticed his escape. Relieved, the young man watched for only a moment before running deeper into the forest as fast as his legs would carry him.

* * *

River scanned the long warehouse with her sensor. "I don't know why I'm doing this. I don't expect to find anything."

"Now, don't say that…there is something…," the Doctor said, puzzled. "There's something…don't know what it is…"

"What? What is it?" River asked anxiously as she followed the Doctor to the back of the long warehouse.

The Doctor opened a door which led to another room and peeked in. "Maybe you should stay out here," the Doctor suggested.

"Why? Why shouldn't I come with you?" River asked. The Doctor was being very mysterious and was freaking her out.

Stepping into the room the Doctor said. "Because, there seems to be a body." A body lay on a metal table in the center of the room covered with a white sheet. The Doctor removed the sheet away from the face. "A dead body."

River gasped, poked her head in and then stepped into the room, coming alongside the Doctor. "It's not Father Octavian. I've never seen…oh, he was so young." River said in despair.

"He's wearing a WW2 British uniform…could be one of the..."

Before the Time Lord finished speaking, six men dressed in futuristic military garb abruptly rushed in and surrounded him and River with guns pointed at them.

"Hello, Doctor," said a tall man with long red hair tied back into a ponytail. "Welcome. I'm so glad you decided to stop by."

"Well, that's a fine how-do-you-do. Are you expecting an invasion or something?"

The redheaded man chuckled. "Something like that."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "And you are?"

"Just call me, Andrew."

"Okay...Andrew. Now, do you mind telling why you have guns pointed at us?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Doctor," replied Andrew, smiling venomously.

* * *

Christian and Angelo, with guns drawn, ran to the front door of the old house. Christian peeked through a window situated to the right of the door. As far as he could tell the house was empty. Christian signaled he would go around the back. Angelo nodded as Christian left. Angelo then checked the front door to ensure it wasn't booby-trapped with explosives. The door was clean. Minutes passed and there was no sign of Christian. Angelo began to worry. He peeked through the window once again. There was still no sign that there was anyone in the house. He then walked cautiously to the back of the house to find Christian.

David was getting anxious. Christian and Angelo had been gone much too long. Father Octavian saw the worry in David's eyes. "Help me up, David."

"Sir, you shouldn't be moving."

"Christian and Angelo should have been back by now. I'm coming with you. Now help me up!" Father Octavian said firmly.

"Yes, sir."

David helped the injured priest to his feet. Father Octavian nearly fainted as dizziness and blinding pain came crashing down upon him.

"Sir, are you all right?" David asked, worried. The Bishop's face was shockingly pale.

Father Octavian didn't hear the young cleric for there was a loud ringing in his ears. Sweat poured into his eyes. He drew sharp breaths to clear his head as dark spots lined the edges of his vision.

"Sir, please, you're in no condition to…Sir, I'll go."

"David! You are under my command and all of you are my responsibility. I will not sit back and do nothing! And, I will not be left behind like a child!" Father Octavian exclaimed. Then softening his words he said. "With God's help I will see this through, and I promise I will not get in your way."

David smiled. "Yes, sir." The young cleric gingerly placed his shoulder under Father Octavian's arm and wrapped his arm around the priest's torso.

The next thing the Bishop knew he was alone, sitting with his back propped up against the wall beside the front door of the old house. He couldn't remember how he got there. He must have blacked out, he thought. And where was David now?

Somehow, Father Octavian got his feet under him and pushed his back up along the wall using it for support. His legs nearly gave way, but he managed to stay on his feet. He heard shouts coming from inside the house.

* * *

The young man walked along the outer edge of a deserted road. He had been walking for several hours now and he was tired and thirsty. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew the road had to lead to a village or maybe even into London itself. Something had been nagging at the back of his mind, a fleeting memory perhaps. He seemed to remember a building, a warehouse, maybe. He knew or rather felt something had happened to him there. He was certain the building was in the city. If he could find the warehouse, maybe he could piece together what had taken place there, and what had happened to him and his companions. He had no idea how he was going to find the building. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor watched the tall redheaded man closely as he circled the Time Lord like a carnivore circling its prey.

"I thought you were supposed to be some kind of genius," Andrew said to the Doctor.

"That's what they say."

Andrew snorted and asked. "If so, then why did you fall so easily into my trap?"

"What makes you think I have?" the Doctor asked.

For a moment there was a flicker of doubt in Andrew's eyes. He turned his back to the Doctor for fear he would detect his moment of weakness. "You're probably wondering what I want with you," Andrew said.

"It did cross my mind," the Doctor said, choosing his words carefully. "An explanation would be nice."

"Well, what would you say if I told you this entire scenario, the assassination attempt on Churchill was just a ruse to get you to come to earth? You see, we knew you couldn't resist coming to help, especially your friend, Winston."

River's eyes widened in shock. "What? Doctor, I didn't know!"

"Of course you didn't," the Doctor said reassuringly.

"What have you done with Father Octavian?" River asked.

"You dare to address me? I don't answer questions from a woman!" Andrew responded with venom in his words.

"Then I'll ask the question. Where is he?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm sure he's dead by now along with his clerics…not by us, mind you, too messy. No, we just dumped them on the front lines where they will be slaughtered like vermin. And, _if_ by chance, any of them survive, we have a secret weapon that'll ascertain no trace of them will ever be found," Andrew said, smiling.

River closed her eyes and swore under her breath.

"My sentiments, exactly," the Doctor said softly.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" Andrew turned to one of his subordinates and said. "Bring it in." He came and stood beside the Doctor. "And now, you shall have your explanation as to why you're here, Doctor."

Soon after, another metal table was wheeled into the room. It too had a body under a white sheet. The table was brought before the Doctor. Andrew watched the Time Lord closely as he pulled the sheet away from the face. River gasped. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but no words came forth. Andrew grinned in triumph.

* * *

Father Octavian could hear Angelo and Christian shouting at others in the house. He dared to peek through the window and was horrified to see several German soldiers aiming their guns at his clerics who were pointing their guns at the Germans. The soldiers and the clerics were at an impasse.

Father Octavian could not see any sign of David? Had he been captured? The Bishop had to do something! Since he wasn't carrying a gun he had to find another way to help his men. The only option left to him was deception – trick the enemy into surrendering.

"Christian, Angelo!" Father Octavian shouted.

"Father Octavian!" Christian exclaimed.

The German soldiers were startled and became even more fearful, one aiming his gun toward the door.

"Where's David?" the Bishop asked.

"We haven't seen him, sir. I thought he was with you."

"No, he is not. Do any of those men speak English?"

"Do any of you speak English?" Christian asked the German soldiers.

"I speak English," a middle-aged German soldier answered.

"Your name, sir?" Father Octavian asked.

"I am Sergeant Eric Amsel."

"Sergeant, you are surrounded, sir. Put your guns down!" Father Octavian demanded.

"Who am I speaking with?" Amsel asked.

"I am Father Octavian, Bishop Second Class of…."

Angelo shot a look at Christian. Father Octavian had let slip his official title in the Church service!

"What is the meaning of this? I know of no such rank!" Amsel exclaimed angrily.

What? Father Octavian grimaced, realizing his mistake. The pain in his chest was becoming unbearable and he wasn't thinking straight. He had to quickly take back control of the situation. "Sir, I repeat, you are surrounded! I assure you under the Geneva Convention treaties no harm will come to you and you will be under my protection. Now, put your guns down!"

Father Octavian unexpectedly heard a noise behind him. As he turned to look he came face to face with the end of a rifle barrel.

* * *

The young man climbed. As he reached the top of the hill he took a moment to enjoy the beauty before him. Rolling grasslands seemed to go on forever. Then his eye caught sight of a farm house below. He fought back his fear and cautiously crept toward the house.

Hiding amongst the undergrowth he observed the house to discover whether it was occupied or deserted. Even though he could not see anyone his gut feeling told him to stay away from the house. But there was a large barn off to the side. He wandered over to the barn and carefully opened its doors. He was exhausted after hours of walking and needed to rest. The barn would provide shelter until he regained his strength. As the young man explored the old barn he spotted baskets filled with fresh apples. A smile lit his face for he couldn't remember the last time he had had something to eat. He rushed to one of the baskets and grabbed a couple of apples. He hungrily bit into the apple and smiled, savoring the sweet taste of the juicy fruit.

"Hello."

The young man jumped and began to choke. He gasped and coughed until he could finally breathe.

"Are you all right?"

The young man wiped the tears from his eyes and looked down at a little boy.

"Yes, I'm fine. You just caught me by surprise."

"Sorry."

"Where did you come from?"

The little boy pointed to a side door. "Over there. What are you doing in our barn?" the boy asked.

"I…I was just…I was hungry and I saw your apples…"

"You can have some more. Father won't mind. Are you a soldier?"

The young man looked down at his uniform, that of a WWII Private. "Yes, I am," he responded. "Are there any others like me around here?"

"No. Just you." the boy said, smiling. "I want to be a soldier when I grow up."

"Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"Mum's in the kitchen. She's making apple pies. Father's in the field."

The young man continued to cough and clear his throat as he sat on a bale of hay. "What's your name?"

"Michael," Michael said as sat beside the young soldier.

The young man handed the boy an apple. "Ah, that a great name. A sacred name."

"Sacred? What does that mean?" Michael asked as he bit into his apple.

"It means it's a very special name. How old are you, Michael?"

"Six and a half."

"Then you're almost a man," the young man said jokingly. "Michael, do you happen to know where London is?"

"No."

The young man's shoulders drooped. "Oh," he said, defeated.

"But Father says we live only 30 miles from London. We don't go there anymore. Father says it's dangerous," Michael said.

"Your father is a very smart man, Michael."

"I know. Are you going there?" Michael asked.

"Yes. Did your father tell you which direction London is?"

"No. But the road will take you there," Michael said, smiling.

"Road? Will you show me the road?" asked the young man.

Michael nodded. The young man stuffed more apples into his pants' pockets and followed Michael out to a dirt road behind the barn.

Michael pointed and said. "When Father goes to London, he goes that way."

"Thanks. You've been a big help. God bless you, Michael."

"What's your sacred name?"

The young man smiled. "Bob. My name's Bob."


	5. Chapter 5

Father Octavian looked into David's eyes as the young cleric lowered his rifle. "David? What are you doing?"

"Father Octavian, please, I don't want to hurt you," David said distressed, still aiming the gun at the priest.

"Hurt me? I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" the Bishop asked. He couldn't believe one of his favorite clerics was aiming a gun at him.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I don't want to do it, but...you see...I have to kill all of you!"

David's words hit Father Octavian like a bolt of lightning. "Dear God. David, you can't mean that!"

David was fighting an intense urge to hurt the man he had looked up to since the first day he had joined the military clerics of the Church. The older man standing before him was his hero, yet, there was an overwhelming desire to hurt him, to kill the Bishop. His friends and fellow clerics, Angelo and Christian also had to die. David hated the emotions he was now feeling. He couldn't understand where the emotional turmoil was coming from but the powerful yearning to destroy was becoming stronger and he knew he would eventually have to follow through and kill the man of God.

"Sir, please forgive me."

"David, whatever it is, please let me help you," Father Octavian pleaded.

"No one can help me now," David said as he struggled for control.

The priest could see the young man fighting against such unfamiliar desires. Anger rose in Father Octavian as he realized that something terrible had been done to the young cleric. David was a gentle soul with a heart of gold, who had joined the military clerics to protect the innocent who were in danger. It just wasn't in his nature to hurt anyone without good cause. Life was precious to those in the Church, all life, human and alien. Yes, there were times when alien life forms threatened the very existence of humans and that was when the Church had taken a stand to protect the innocent from aliens who wanted to destroy the earth and all humanity.

"They did something to you, David!" Father Octavian exclaimed.

"Who? What did they do to me?" David asked, desperate to understand.

"I don't know, but, I promise you, I will find out and they will have to answer to me. Fight it, David! Don't let them win!" Father Octavian began to cough; the pain shooting through his chest nearly brought him to his knees. He felt a sticky substance in his mouth. The Bishop wiped the blood from his lips.

David's eyes widened at the sight of blood. "Father Octavian!"

Inside the house, Angelo and Christian could hear Father Octavian conversing with someone. "Father Octavian, are you all right, Sir? Is David with you?" Angelo asked, concerned.

The Bishop did not respond. The German soldiers were feeling even more ill at ease. Something very strange was happening outside the door of the old house. Sergeant Amsel noticed the worried looks between Angelo and Christian. He smiled to himself for the British soldiers were distracted and it wouldn't be long before he would take advantage of the situation and shoot them dead.

Father Octavian took a step toward the young cleric with his outstretched arm. "David, give me your weapon."

"Don't come near me!" David shouted raising the rifle and pointing it at the Bishop's face. "I WILL SHOOT YOU!"

Sergeant Amsel suddenly signaled to one of his men and the German soldiers opened fire. Angelo and Christian took cover. David pushed Father Octavian out of the way as bullets ripped through the old wooden door into David's body. Father Octavian fell backward and momentarily blacked out as he fell to the ground. He managed to lift his head in time to watch as David's body was riddled with bullets. What was happening? It was as if everything was taking place in slow motion. Smoke seemed to be pouring out of David's body as the bullets tore into his flesh. To the Bishop's horror the young cleric's left shoulder was blown off revealing wires and metal! David kicked the door down with his right foot and opened fire at the German soldiers leaving none alive!

* * *

Andrew was ecstatic. Ever since he had awakened in this very room several months before, he had been waiting for this very moment. The Daleks had created him for this special assignment and he was thrilled the moment had finally arrived. The Doctor stood frozen, staring at the body on the table, for he was looking at his own face.

Andrew lit up like a Christmas tree. The tall man chuckled softly at the look of horror on the Doctor's face. "Doctor, meet, the Doctor."

The Doctor felt like he had been punched in the stomach and all the air in his lungs had escaped. He had a pretty good idea what the red-headed man had in mind for him.

River gasped and her eyes widened in fear. "Doctor? What are they going to do?"

"Get her out of here!" Andrew shouted to one of his subordinates. "Kill her, dump the body and get back here as soon as you can."

The soldier grabbed River by the arm and roughly pulled her toward the door. "Doctor!" River exclaimed as she was removed from the room.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed as he looked up into the eyes of the red-headed man. "Don't you dare harm her," the Doctor said, seething with anger.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it?" Andrew said viciously. "You might be a Time Lord but you don't scare me! I'm in charge here and soon you'll be under my command. I'm going to do to you what I did to him," Andrew said, pointing to the young man on the other table. "You're a smart man, Doctor. I'm sure you've figured out what this is all about. You see this?" Andrew asked showing the Doctor a strange device. "It's similar to a Chameleon Arch, but, this one is very special because it was modified by your favorite enemy, the Daleks. That's right, Doctor, every detail and emotion of your life is going to be transferred to your new body, a body that will be stronger, a body that can life forever, and I guarantee a body that will never rust," Andrew said, laughing at his own joke. The man then proceeded to pull back the skin from his forearm to reveal wires attached to metal.

"You're an android," the Doctor said.

"I told you, you were smart! The Daleks want me to take you to them once the process has been completed, but, that's not going to happen. You're going to be a part of my army, Doctor. With you, I can conquer worlds, especially this one."

Suddenly Andrew slammed his fist into the Doctor's face rendering him unconscious. "You are now mine!" Andrew shouted, standing over the fallen Time Lord.

* * *

Bob jumped off the back of an old truck. He looked around and felt a sense of relief. God had been good and provided him with a ride into the heart of London. The young cleric went to the driver and shook the man's hand. "Thank you for the ride, sir."

"Glad to be of service," the old man said. "I hope you find your unit."

"Yes, sir, me too."

"Take care of yourself and stay safe."

"I will," Bob said. "God bless you, sir."

The old man smiled and drove off. Bob looked at his surroundings. That feeling of familiarity was back and he knew he was on the right track. The warehouse had to be close by.


	6. Chapter 6

Bob had finally reached his destination, the outskirts of London. As he walked the deserted streets amongst the abandoned buildings, the young priest was saddened to see the destruction, the devastation around him that had been caused by the German air raids during the Blitz, which began in 1940 and ended in 1941. Even the sky looked dark and dreary; it matched the blackened and ruined structures. But Bob had a light within him and it was called, faith. He had faith that he would find the warehouse soon and get the answers he was searching for. He was desperate to find out what had happened to Father Octavian and the rest of the clerics. Seven militarized priests from the 51st Century Church had been sent back in time to the year 1942 to protect the Prime Minister, Winston Churchill against an assassination attempt by a band of android soldiers.

Bob remembered materializing in an abandoned warehouse on the outer edge of London along with Father Octavian, David, Angelo, Christian, Joshua and Caleb, and that was the last thing he remembered. He knew in his heart his memories had been wiped away in that warehouse. He wasn't sure if he was missing a day or days. Bob couldn't recollect what had happened to him from the time he arrived inside the building to the time he woke up in the field strewn with dead bodies. Unfortunately, he had not been able to determine whether Father Octavian or his fellow priests were amongst the dead in the field. He was going to find out exactly what had happened to his unit if it was the last thing he did.

Bob walked on for several blocks amid the rubble, the sense of familiarity becoming stronger. The warehouse had to be close by. As he rounded a corner and came to a junction, Bob heard the screams of a woman. The young cleric ran toward the sound and came across a large man trying to force a woman into the back of an army truck parked in front of an abandoned building – the warehouse!

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" River shouted at the soldier.

"Shut up!" the soldier exclaimed, forcing River into the back of the truck. The android slapped River across the face with the back of his hand. "You want more of that, just keep talking!"

Bob aimed his rifle at the soldier. "Let her go!" Bob shouted.

The soldier turned to face the priest, recognition crossing his face. "It's you. You survived," the soldier said with disgust.

"What? Do you know me?" Bob asked, hope filling his heart.

"I don't have time for you right now. Get out of here, if you know what's good for you," the tall soldier said threateningly.

"I said let her go!" Bob demanded.

Without warning the soldier raced toward Bob and snatched the rifle out of the cleric's hands. He then slammed his fist into the priest's face. Bob went down like a sack of potatoes.

River saw her chance to escape and jumped out of the bed of the army truck. Before she could flee the soldier was standing beside her, aiming the rifle at her head. "Get back in the truck or I'll blow your head off right here!"

Bob sat up slowly, shaking his head to clear his head. He searched the area and found a broken pipe about three feet in length. He came up behind the soldier and brought the metal tube down hard upon the man's head. He had expected to render the soldier unconscious with the blow. CLANG! Bob stood frozen in shock; his arms painfully throbbed as if he had struck a head made out of steel. Bob's eyes widened in fear as the soldier, strangely unharmed, turned and glared down at him.

"Hit him again!" River shouted. "He's not human! Hit him again!"

Without giving it a second thought, Bob obeyed River's orders and smashed the pipe across the soldier's face. The android soldier staggered back. The skin from its cheekbone was torn away exposing polished steel. The soldier grabbed Bob by the throat, lifting him off his feet. The android smiled as it attempted to choke the life out of the priest. Bob couldn't breathe! He was losing consciousness! He kicked as hard as he could at the robot's torso but the android only sneered as its grip tightened around Bob's throat.

Suddenly, Bob found himself falling to the ground. He gasped, coughed and inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with air. He wondered what had caused the android to release its grip and to his surprise the android had the metal pipe protruding out of its chest. The robot soldier dropped to its knees revealing River standing behind it. She thrust the pipe deeper into the soldier's chest with her foot. The android's body shook violently and dropped to the ground but it was still active. The bionic soldier grabbed Bob by the ankle and pulled the priest forward; going for Bob's throat once again. River found another broken pipe and smashed it across the android's head with as much force as she could muster. The steel head broke away from the metal vertebrae and soared through the air, landing several feet away. The android's body convulsed and a moment later finally lay lifeless on the ground.

"Are you all right?" River asked as she helped Bob remove the android's hand from his ankle.

"What?"

"Are you hurt?" River asked the dazed man.

"Yes, I believe so. He was an android and he knew me!" Bob said excitedly.

"It seems so," River said.

"I don't remember him, but he remembered me! Extraordinary! How many others are inside the building?" Bob asked, thrilled that he had finally found the warehouse.

"How do you know about them?"

"I came with…I'm on a special mission…"

"Are you one of Father Octavian's clerics?" River asked, delighted that she had finally found one of the missing priests.

"Yes!" Bob exclaimed. "Do you know where the Bishop is?"

River shook her head sadly. "Sorry, no. I was hoping you could tell me where he was. My name's River Song, and you are?"

"Bob."

River smiled. She remembered the priest from their mission on the starship _Byzantium, _the operation with the Weeping Angels. Father Octavian had reprimanded the young priest for carelessly firing at a statue, but later they were to learn the statue had actually been a Weeping Angel. Bob would not remember her now since that was to happen in his future.

"Miss Song, have you come to find Father Octavian?" Bob asked.

"Yes, but first I need you to help me with something else. There are five other androids in that warehouse and they are holding someone hostage. They plan to do something terrible to him and we need to get him out of there before they harm him. Will you help me?"

"Yes, of course!" Bob said. "Just tell me what I must do!"

"Follow me," River said.

"Where are we going?" Bob asked.

"We must first go to the TARDIS."


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor regained consciousness only to discover he had been strapped to a metal bed. Lying beside him, on another metal bed, was the android version of himself. Looking at his robotic replica made him sick to his stomach.

Andrew stood over him grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Welcome back, Doctor. Good of you to join us."

"You won't get away with this," the Doctor said vehemently as he pulled against the straps.

"Oh, but I already have. Now, just relax and let the Arch do its job. I'll give you a heads up, Doctor. The more you fight it, the more pain you'll experience. That's what happened to the cleric. He transferred in absolute agony," Andrew chuckled, quite pleased with himself.

"What was his name?" the Doctor asked.

"Why do you care?"

The Doctor repeated the question angrily. "What was his name?"

"Well, if you must know, they called him David."

"You killed an innocent man without giving it a second thought. You experimented on him like he was an animal!" the Doctor shouted.

"Oh, but you're wrong, Doctor. He's not really dead. His consciousness is in a new body, a better body. He became one of us, just as you will be one of us soon," Andrew said.

"Where is he now?"

"What's with all the questions?" Andrew asked, becoming irritated.

"You said you had a secret weapon. Is David that secret weapon?" the Doctor asked.

"Bingo!" Andrew exclaimed. "He's making sure the priests don't come out of their mission alive."

"And what did you do with the woman? Did you kill her too?" the Doctor asked.

Andrew smiled. "She was of no use to me. Of course I killed her. After the process you'll discover she was of no use to you either. I've done you a huge favor."

The Doctor felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He hated violence, but right now he wanted nothing more than to kill the monster standing over him with his bare hands. How could this be happening? River couldn't be dead! She was supposed to be in his future, in a future regeneration! But these men, these automatons were as ruthless as the Daleks, and they would kill anyone who stood in their way. The Doctor closed his eyes and allowed the tears to flow. He cried for the woman who had touched and stirred his heart. In the short time he hand known her, she had impacted his life like no other. He had only met River once before in The Library, an entire world that housed every book that was ever written. There had been a deep connection between the two of them in the short time they had spent together. No matter what Andrew had said, a part of him refused to believe River was really dead, and he would cling to that glimmer of hope with every fiber of his being.

* * *

David stood over the dead German soldiers as Christian and Angelo came out of their hiding place.

"David, what have you done?" Christian asked sadly.

"They tried to kill us! I had to stop them!" David snapped turning his gun on the clerics.

"What are you doing?" Angelo asked in alarm.

"Please believe me, I don't want to do this," David said in anguish. "But I have no other choice!"

"David, listen to me," Christian said softly. "I heard what Father Octavian was saying to you. This is not who you are. You're the kindest, most loving person I know. You have been a dear friend to us all. David, you've been programmed to kill us, but there is a light within you, God's light. That light is fighting against the evil desire to hurt us. Focus on God's light, David. You can overcome this."

David wanted to scream! How could this be happening to him? All he ever wanted to do was to serve mankind, but yet he had just killed several men without any hesitation and here he was ready to kill three more. He hated what he had become, a murderer. Could God ever forgive him for what he had done?

"Christian, look!" Angelo exclaimed, pointing at David's left shoulder.

David looked at Angelo and saw the look of horror on his face. "What's the matter?" David asked.

"Look at your shoulder," Angelo said to David.

David turned to look and gasped in alarm. "Dear God. What have they done to me?"

Burnt wires and metal protruded out of David's shoulder.

"Look at his chest," Angelo said to Christian.

Christian moved toward David and touched the bullet holes in his uniform. "You were shot yet there's no blood."

David stepped back and pointed the weapon at the clerics. "Get away from me!"

Christian stepped back and stood beside Angelo. "Whatever's happened, we can help you, David."

"Shut up! No more talking!" David shouted.

"David, stop it!" Father Octavian shouted from the doorway. The priest leaned heavily against the doorframe to keep himself from falling.

David instinctively turned the gun on the Bishop. "You don't understand! I can't stop myself!"

"Yes you can! You have a choice…free will! No more killing, David! Now, give me your weapon!" Father Octavian ordered.

David knew in his heart what Father Octavian and Christian had said earlier was true. No matter what had been done to alter him, he had to focus on who he truly was; a man of God. David slowly lowered his gun, walked up to Father Octavian and handed the weapon to him.

"Thank you," Father Octavian said before he collapsed into David's arms.

David lifted the unconscious priest into his arms and carried him into another room as easily as carrying a child. The cleric laid the priest on one of several cots the German soldiers had been using. David kneeled beside Father Octavian and noticed there was blood flowing from his mouth.

Angelo came to assist and knelt beside David as he proceeded to unbutton Father Octavian's shirt. To their dismay, they discovered the Bishop's chest and stomach were severely bruised. He was also bleeding from a deep gash on the right side of his ribcage.

"His ribs must be broken. He's bleeding internally," David said with concern.

Suddenly, a light appeared from under David's shirt. "What's that?" Angelo asked in alarm.

David stopped his examination of the Bishop and looked at his chest. A light was pulsating from underneath his uniform.

"Christian, come here!" Angelo exclaimed.

Christian's mouth dropped open as David stood and faced him.

"Christian, what did they do to me?" David asked in despair.

Christian walked up to David and ripped his shirt open. He stood back in terror. A round device had been placed on David's chest. It was now activated.

"What is it?" David asked in sheer terror.

"It looks like a bomb!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. They have given me the encouragement to continue writing. I'm so glad you are enjoying this story. In this chapter I have taken creative license to write about Father Octavian's past. I would love to know what you think. Thanks.**

River led Bob to the TARDIS. "This is the TARDIS?" Bob asked, disappointed by the appearance of the spacecraft. "It looks like a blue police box."

River smiled as she unlocked the door to the time machine with the key the Doctor had secretly passed to her in the warehouse. "Believe me when I say there is more to the TARDIS than what you see. Come in and you'll see what I mean."

Bob's eyes grew wide with excitement as he followed River into the TARDIS. Once inside, his mouth dropped open in wonder at the size of the interior of the spacecraft.

"Impressive, isn't it?" River asked, amused with Bob's reaction.

"Yes, ma'am, it is," Bob said, smiling. "How can this be? I thought the interior was going to be small and cramped."

"It's because the TARDIS is dimensionally transcendental, which means its exterior and interior exist in separate dimensions," River said as she went to the console with Bob at her heels. "The TARDIS has a great number of rooms and corridors. It has living quarters, an ancillary power station disguised as an art gallery, a study, a greenhouse, bathrooms, a library with a swimming pool, a medical bay, and several brick-walled storage areas. There's also a secondary control room with ornate wood panels," River stated as she typed quickly into the console computer.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Bob asked.

"I'm sending a message," River said.

"To our ship?"

"No, to the Doctor."

"I don't understand. On the way here you said it was the Doctor we had to rescue," Bob said, confused.

"Bob, do you trust me?" River asked.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then please do as I say and stand guard outside the TARDIS. I promise I won't be long," River said.

"Yes, ma'am," Bob said, looking around the time machine once more before stepping outside. He then stood beside the TARDIS with his weapon drawn.

River finished typing the message for the Doctor. Satisfied the note would this time get to its intended destination, River headed for the door and stepped out of the TARDIS to wait for the Time Lord.

Bob stood guard beside the TARDIS. "Were you able to send the message, Miss Song?"

"Yes, I did. Bob, I need you to do something else for me. Please go back to the warehouse and get rid of that android we destroyed. It won't be long before it's missed and if they find it, they'll know I escaped and they'll come looking for me. We need to get into the building without their knowledge."

"Yes, ma'am. But, will you be all right? I hate to leave you here by yourself," Bob said with concern.

"Don't worry. I won't be alone for long. Now go," Rive said.

"You won't be alone?" Bob asked, smiling. "You called for reinforcements then?"

"Yes, in a matter of speaking. Now go!" River said, shooing the priest away.

Bob nodded and headed toward the warehouse. Not long after River heard the sound of the TARDIS approaching. River Song smiled, remembering the reason the TARDIS made such a noise; it was because the Doctor left the brakes on. He loved the sound the TARDIS made, which she had to admit she loved as well. Shortly thereafter, the Blue Box began to materialize beside the first TARDIS.

* * *

Father Octavian felt as if he was floating within a bubble of light in the vastness of space. In this bubble there was no pain, no conflict, just perfect peace. It was if he was back in his mother's womb where he had been safe and loved.

The bubble suddenly carried him to his hometown of Edinburgh, Scotland, the land of his youth. Octavian hadn't been back home since he had joined the military clerics of the Church almost two decades before. Octavian opened his eyes and found he stood in the center of town. He didn't remember how he had come to be in Edinburgh and didn't understand what he was doing here. Could this mean he was dead?

"Hello."

Octavian whirled around to see Jacklyn Moore - his wife. She looked as beautiful as she had twenty years ago.

"Jackie?" Octavian asked in disbelief.

"You seem surprised to see me," Jacklyn said, smiling.

"How can this be, you're…you're…"

"I'm what?" Jacklyn interjected, her face beaming. She then walked up to Octavian and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for over half an hour."

"I don't understand," Octavian said, confused.

"What's the matter with you?" Jacklyn asked, trying not to sound irritated. "Katie and Robbie's recital is about to begin. Where have you been?"

What? No! This couldn't be happening again, Octavian thought. How could he be reliving the worst night of his life. Was it just coincidence or was it divine providence that had sent him back to this fateful night? Was God giving him another chance to change the course of events that had changed his life forever?

"Come," Jacklyn said as she took Octavian by the hand and led him into the school auditorium.

Octavian watched his two children, his twin five-year olds, enact their class play. He looked over at Jacklyn and his heart nearly burst with love for his pretty wife. He smiled and took her hand in his; she snuggled up to him as she watched their adorable children perform. Octavian remembered how happy they had all been that night as they left the auditorium and headed home.

"Daddy, can we stay up for a little longer?" Katie begged her father as they walked in the front door.

Octavian looked to Jacklyn for help. She shook her head no. "It's really late, sweetheart. Go brush your teeth and I'll come and read you a story," Octavian said.

"Okay!" Katie and Robbie said simultaneously and ran upstairs to brush their teeth.

Jacklyn came to him and hugged him from behind. "Our children were magnificent tonight," she said proudly.

"That's because they take after you," Octavian said as he brought he wife around to face him. She placed her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, you have talents too," Jacklyn said.

"Really? Name one," Octavian said, teasing.

Jacklyn giggled. "Give me an hour and I'll think of something."

Octavian chuckled and kissed his wife tenderly. "Be sure and write it down before you forget it," Octavian joked as he headed upstairs to the children's room. Twenty minutes later Octavian finished reading to the children from their favorite book and tucked them into bed.

"Good night, my darlings. You were wonderful tonight. I'm so proud of you."

"Good night, Daddy," Katie and Robbie said, their faces beaming.

Octavian kissed his children, turned their lights off and closed the door. On his way downstairs, Octavian suddenly remembered the chain of events that had taken place that tragic night, and this was his chance to change the past.

"JACKIE! Jackie, get out of the house!" Octavian shouted as he ran back upstairs toward the children's room. Regrettably, he couldn't change his destiny; the house exploded around him. The staircase collapsed from under his feet sending him crashing to the floor below into a pile of rubble.

The next thing Octavian remembered was waking up in a hospital. He had been in a coma for three weeks and at that time he learned his family had not survived the explosion. The town of Edinburgh had been one of many cities to be attacked by the Sycorax, an alien species that had tried to conquer earth.

In an instant, Octavian's family had been taken away from him and his life had changed forever. It was then that he made the decision to join the military clerics of the Church. No one in the Church knew of Octavian's past and he wanted to keep it that way. He had been given a new name and a new life, and for the last twenty years he had done everything in his power to save other families from experiencing the horror of alien invasion. But, the happy memories of his family gave Octavian the strength and determination to complete the missions the Church assigned to him and his clerics.

"Father Octavian? Father Octavian…"

Father Octavian's eyes opened slowly and came to rest on Christian's face. The Bishop could tell something was terribly wrong.

"Christian? What's happened?" Father Octavian asked.

"It's David, Sir. There's a bomb attached to his chest. We haven't been able to remove it or disable it. David has agreed to get as far away from here as possible."

"David!" Father Octavian exclaimed. "David!"

"I'm here, Sir," David said, kneeling beside the cot.

"You will not leave! Do you hear me? I will not allow you to go through this alone!"

"Sir, what are you saying?" David asked in disbelief.

"Christian, Angelo, get back to the ship." Father Octavian said sternly. "Tell the Commander what's happened and tell him to send a rescue team, three of our men are still missing."

"Sir, we can't leave you here to die! Why should you give your life for him? He's not even human anymore!" Christian exclaimed angrily.

"He's still the David we know in here," Father Octavian said as he touched Christian's brow. "And in here," the Bishop said as he touched Christian's heart. "I will not leave one of my men to die alone. Now, get back to the ship. That's an order," Father Octavian said gently.

"Yes, Sir," Christian said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Father Octavian, it has been an honor to serve with you," Angelo said as he clasped hands with the Bishop.

"May God bless your paths," Father Octavian said to the clerics. He smiled and nodded. "Now go."

Christian and Angelo embraced David and left. David knelt beside the Bishop and the two men began to pray as they waited for the bomb to explode.


	9. Chapter 9

The Eleventh Doctor stepped out of the Blue Box with a frown upon his face. "River," the Doctor said, scowling at the blonde woman standing before him.

"Hello, Sweetie," River said sweetly. "I knew you'd find a way to come."

"Don't you, hello sweetie me. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you've sent for me to help…you…rescue me?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"That's correct," River said. "I explained the last message went to your previous incarnation and it's him…you…him, that's in that warehouse."

"You realize that my being here threatens to tear a hole in the universe; one the exact size of Belgium to be precise? But since I'm so clever I reinforced the shields and managed not to merge the TARDISes. Did I tell you about the time my TARDIS merged with a previous…" the Doctor rattled off.

"Doctor, that's all very interesting, but we have more important things to think about right now," River interjected impatiently as she led the Doctor toward the warehouse. "Like saving you from those androids! We're running out of time! Do you know what you're going to do?"

"All right, all right. I'm working on a thing."

"A thing?" River asked.

"Yes, a thing in progress. Respect the thing," the Doctor said.

River snorted, realizing the Doctor had deliberately uttered the exact words he had spoken on the spaceship the Byzantium.

"So where did you leave Amy and Rory?" River asked.

"I left them in Paris for a much needed holiday."

"Doctor, you remember Father Octavian and his clerics from our mission with the Weeping Angels on the Byzantium?" River asked.

"Yes, of course I do. I would do anything to change that outcome," the Doctor said sadly.

"Well, Bob's here and he's been helping me."

"Bob! I liked Bob, sacred Bob…scared Bob," the Doctor said cheerfully, but then he remembered what had happened to the clerics and his face revealed the pain he felt at the memory. "Yes, I wish I could have saved them…hmmm…maybe I still can…"

"What are you thinking?" River asked warily.

"I'll tell you later. Now, you see this?" the Doctor said as he showed River the device he had been holding in his hand.

"Yes, what is it?" River asked.

"It's a very small and modified microwave generator that I created. I'm going to use it to create a non-nuclear electromagnetic pulse which I will use against those tin men and knock them on their tin butts," the Doctor said, smiling. "The EMP will create a magnetic field that will damage the electrical elements in their bodies."

The Doctor stopped abruptly to face River Song. "River, listen to me."

"Yes?" River asked.

"It's vital that Bob doesn't see me. Do what you must, but keep him away from me."

"But, won't you need me to help you?" River asked, disappointed she wouldn't be a part of the rescue.

The Doctor smiled. "You will be helping by doing this for me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course. I always have."

"Good. Then I'll see you when this is over."

"All right," River said as she watched the Doctor run toward the back of the warehouse. She sighed heavily and then went to look for Bob.

The Doctor climbed to the roof of the building. He walked gingerly across the metal roof toward the back room where the Tenth Doctor was being held. The warehouse blueprints he had examined before landing displayed there was a skylight on the roof set in the center of the room. It was perfectly placed for what the Doctor was about to do. The Time Lord looked through the glass and saw his previous incarnation lying on a metal bed with his duplicate android lying beside him. He witnessed how forcefully the Tenth Doctor fought against the android who was placing the Chameleon Arch on his head.

"I've told you, the harder you resist against the transference, the more painful the experience will be," Andrew said. "Now, it's time you submit to your new future. Welcome to my army, Doctor."

As Andrew turned on the Chameleon Arch, the skylight above shattered into a million pieces as the Eleventh Doctor's foot broke through the glass. The Time Lord quickly turned on the microwave generator and the electromagnetic pulse exploded over the room. Andrew screamed as the damaging current from the EMP crashed the electrical circuits in his robotic body. The leader of the android soldiers immediately fell to the floor amongst the remaining band of soldiers.

The Eleventh Doctor smiled as he saw the Tenth Doctor look up in shock. He realized the Tenth Doctor wouldn't have a clue as to who he was and he thought it best to keep it that way. He smiled, gave a nod and waved goodbye to his previous incarnation.

The Doctor quickly climbed down the building and found River looking at him in anticipation. "Where's Bob?" the Doctor asked looking around for the young cleric.

"He's gone to bury the android."

The Doctor chuckled. "Brilliant."

"Well?" River asked anxiously.

"Well, it's done. He's safe. And…I know the exact coordinates of where you can find Father Octavian and his clerics. I scanned all of Europe for the priests, and I detected a power source deriving from an Oblivion Continuum."

"What is that?" River asked, concerned.

"It's a bomb created by the Daleks and I would imagine it's one of the clerics who's carrying it."

"It must be the cleric we found dead in the warehouse," River suggested.

"It would have to be the Daleks who are behind this. River, you have about 20 minutes before the bomb detonates. You have enough time to stop it." The Doctor motioned toward the warehouse. "Hurry and get him out of there. He'll know what to do to stop the Oblivion Continuum."

"What? You're not coming with us?" River asked, surprised.

The Doctor shook his head no and smiled. "Remember I mentioned the hole in the universe? Besides, you don't need the two of us for this. You've got him…me…oh, you know what I mean. Listen River, there's something else I need you to do for me," the Doctor said earnestly.

"Name it," River said.

After the Eleventh Doctor gave specific instructions to give to the Tenth Doctor, he entered his TARDIS and moments later the time machine disappeared.

River rushed into the warehouse and found the Tenth Doctor strapped to the table with the lifeless androids strewn on the floor.

"River! Get me out of these straps!" the Doctor shouted.

"Are you all right?" River asked as she undid the leather bands from the Doctor's arms and legs.

"Yes, yes! Who was that on the roof?" the Doctor asked impatiently.

"On the roof?" River asked.

"YES! Was he who I think…?"

"Look Doctor, I don't have time to explain right now but there's a bomb ready to explode and destroy earth! We have to get to it! NOW!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Bomb?" the Doctor asked as he removed the Chameleon Arch from his head. "What kind of bomb?"

"You've heard of an Oblivion Continuum?"

"Yes, of course!" the Doctor said irritably as he jumped off the table. "You have to tell me, River, I have to know. Was he a future incarnation?"

"Yes."

The Doctor's face lit up with a smile. "I thought so. He was wearing a bow tie!" The Doctor chuckled. "You'll have to tell me all about him after we disarm that bomb?"

"I will. So, what do we do now?"

"All right, all right," the Doctor said. "Did I tell you its location?"

"Yes. He, you…he believes one of Father Octavian's clerics is carrying it."

The Doctor nodded. "The unfortunate young man we found earlier…then let's get to Father Octavian before that bomb explodes, shall we?" the Doctor said as he rushed out of the room with River following at his heels.

* * *

David knelt beside Father Octavian's cot, silently praying with his eyes closed. Father Octavian watched over David as the bomb on the young priest's chest continued to charge toward detonation. As he observed the young man kneeling beside his cot, the Bishop realized he knew very little about the cleric. Since they only had a few minutes left before they would both be dead, maybe he could bring the young priest a little comfort if the young man shared memories of something special about his past.

"David, I've been your commanding officer for over a year now and I haven't had the opportunity to really get to know you," Father Octavian said. "I realize this is the strangest time to ask this, but would you mind telling me something about your past that I don't know about?"

David smiled. "Not much to tell, Sir. You already know I was orphaned at 10, and I was sent to an orphanage and then I joined the order when I was 18."

"Surely there's been more to your life than that. Did you ever have a sweetheart?"

David chuckled. "Yes, several actually…that was before I joined the order."

Father Octavian smiled. "Of course. But, was there ever a special girl in your life?"

"Yes, Sir. There was a _very_ special girl in my life, once. Her name was Socorro."

"Socorro. What a beautiful name."

"Yes, Sir. She was as beautiful as her name too," David said, smiling. "Sir, I'm not joking, she looked like an angel. She had long, curly red hair that went all the way down to her waist, huge blue eyes and a smile that lit up a room. She was like a shiny new penny in the sunlight. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. Socorro was a bright light in a really dark time in my life."

As David spoke about the love of his life, Father Octavian noticed the Oblivion Continuum's programming was being interrupted. The lights on the bomb's exterior were switching off, one by one.

"What happened? Why didn't you marry her?"

David shrugged as a sad look crossed his face. "Her father didn't approve of me. He said I wasn't good enough for her. He sent her away and she married someone else, an influential man. But, last I heard, he left her for someone else. He broke her heart."

Suddenly, the lights on the bomb's surface were being activated once again as David spoke of his feelings of worthlessness. Father Octavian realized the bomb was somehow connected to David's emotions.

"David, we're going to get out of this and when we do, you must find Socorro," Father Octavian said.

"Sir, what makes you think we're going to get out of this alive? I don't think it'll be long before I blow us both to kingdom come," David said.

Another of the lights on the Oblivion Continuum switched on. Father Octavian had to make David focus on his love for Socorro in order to stop the bomb from detonating.

"I'm asking you to trust me, David. When this is all over, you must find Socorro and tell her how much you love her," Father Octavian said firmly.

"I'm not human anymore, Father Octavian. I'm not a man, but a freak. How could Socorro ever love something like me?" David asked, tears streaming down his face.

This tactic was not working. Father Octavian tried another approach. "Do you believe she loved you?"

"Yes, Sir. I do. She told me she loved me with all her heart and she would never forget me."

"You may not have a human body any longer, but in your mind and in your heart, you are still the same person Socorro fell in love with."

David frowned. "You don't think she would find me repulsive?"

"David, love never gives up, never loses faith, is always hopeful and endures through every circumstance. Do you believe that to be true?"

David smiled. "Yes, Sir, I do."

"Then you must find this beautiful woman and marry her…have a child, in fact, have many children," Father Octavian said, smiling.

"Are you suggesting I leave the service of the Church?" David asked, surprised.

"Yes. But you must do one thing for me," Father Octavian said.

"Of course, Sir, anything."

"I must be the one to marry you."

David chuckled. The last of the lights on the Oblivion Continuum switched off, therefore, deactivating the bomb.

"David, look at your chest," Father Octavian said, smiling.

David glanced at his chest and gasped. "Sir, what does this mean?"

"I believe it means the bomb has been disarmed. You just proved you are human, David. You are an emotional being – and that makes you human!" Father Octavian said.

As David stood and shouted in triumph, the Bishop, suffering from pain and exhaustion, closed his eyes and finally surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized beside the old house. The Doctor and River rushed out of the Blue Box and into the house. David rose to his feet as the Time Lord and River Song rushed into the room.

"Who are you?" David asked as he stood in a fighting stance, ready to defend the unconscious Bishop.

"I'm the Doctor and this is River Song. We're here to help you, David," the Doctor said, bringing his hands up in surrender.

River held her sensor up to David's chest. "There are no readings – the bomb's been disabled."

"I'm no longer a threat," David said calmly.

"Yes, we can see that," the Doctor said rather surprised. "How did you manage that?"

David shrugged. "I'm not sure. Look, Doctor, Father Octavian has been badly injured…"

"I'm not that kind of Doctor, but, I've contacted your ship and they're sending a team to extract you and also find the two missing clerics…"

"Two?" David asked, surprised.

"Yes. Joshua and Caleb are still missing," the Doctor said.

"Bob is alive then?" David asked, relieved.

"Yes. He's back on the ship as are Christian and Angelo. Do you know where the two missing clerics are?" River asked.

"I do, but, I don't think they survived the German army's shelling of that field. I was given a new mission, and that was to kill Father Octavian and the team if any survived the raid…but I just couldn't do it," David said.

"And that's a good thing, David. You'll need to report everything that's happened to your Commander," the Doctor said.

"I can't go back to the ship. They wouldn't accept me…the way I am now," David said sadly.

The Doctor placed his hand on David's shoulder. "But you're wrong, David, you'll be more valuable to them now because of who you are."

The Doctor smiled as David nodded in agreement. "Father Octavian said no matter what's been done to me, I'm still human," David said.

"He's absolutely right, and you'll discover everyone will see it that way as well. Now, David, please go with River," the Doctor said as he motioned to River. Once River led David out of the room the Time Lord knelt beside Father Octavian and whispered explicit instructions in his ear.

"Remember, follow my instructions exactly," the Doctor said as he patted the Bishop's shoulder. "And I'll see you on the Byzantium..."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Two months after Father Octavian recovered from his injuries, he was ordered to retrieve one of the deadliest aliens known to mankind, a Weeping Angel, from the star ship, the Byzantium, which crashed on the planet Alfava Metraxis. It was arranged that Dr. River Song, while serving a prison term at the Storm Cage Holding Facility, would join Father Octavian's team of military clerics on the covert operation.

River Song sent a message to the Doctor from the 51st Century. The message was engraved in Old High Gallifreyan on the side of a flight recorder from the star ship _Byzantium_. Once The Doctor discovered the recorder, he took the TARDIS to rescue River from the Byzantium before the star ship crashed on the planet.

Once the TARDIS landed on Alfava Metraxis, River provided the coordinates to her ship orbiting above. Moments later, as Father Octavian, Bob, Christian and Angelo materialized on the planet, the Doctor realized he was glad to see the military clerics once again. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

Father Octavian walked up to River Song and said. "You promised me an army, Dr. Song."

River smiled. "No, I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor."

The Doctor smiled and saluted.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Doctor," Father Octavian said. "I want to thank you for what you did for me and my men during the Churchill incident."

"I was glad I was able to help. I'm sorry about the two men you lost," the Doctor said.

"Thank you. Now, has Dr. Song explained what we're dealing with here?" Father Octavian asked.

"Doctor, what do you know about the Weeping Angels?" River asked, smiling.

The thought of the Weeping Angels sent a chill down the Doctor's spine. They were one of the deadliest alien species he had ever encountered. Father Octavian explained that their mission was to recapture the Weeping Angel trapped inside the Byzantium and neutralize it before it became too powerful from the radiation leaking from the star ship. The Doctor realized this was not going to be an easy task and he had to be extra cautious, with no distractions, especially from Amy and River.

As the clerics set up base camp, River walked up to Father Octavian. "I've been meaning to ask you, what happened to the cleric, David?"

A look of confusion crossed Father Octavian's face for moment. "Oh, that's right, you've met him." Father Octavian said and smiled. "He left the service of the church and married the love of his life. Her name is Socorro. Last I heard they're adopting twin girls."

"That is marvelous news," River said, smiling. "I knew he was special the moment I saw him. I'm glad everything's worked out for him."

"As am I. Thank you for asking. Now, please excuse me, Miss Song, I have matters to attend to," Father Octavian said and left.

"Yes, of course," River said as she watched the priest walk off.

Two hours later the group was inside the Maze of the Dead, the stone labyrinth which contained numerous statues. As the group explored the first level of the Maze, Bob opened fire on one of the statutes. Apologizing profusely, Bob tried to explain that he had seen one of the statues move.

"We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" Father asked Bob irritably.

"No, Sir."

"That's right, it does not. The Doctor has told us we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be very good if we could all remain calm," Father Octavian said harshly.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir," Bob said remorsefully.

The Doctor walked up to Bob and Father Octavian. "Well, Sacred Bob, Scared Bob, fear keeps you on your toes, it keeps you fast. It'll save your life one day."

"Yes, Sir," Bob said, smiling at the Doctor. Bob looked at Father Octavian and was surprised to see a smile on the Bishop's face.

"Try not to kill any more stone statues," Father Octavian said to Bob and walked off.

The Doctor chuckled, patted Bob on the back and went to investigate the statue Bob had fired upon.

As the group was ready to progress to the second level of the labyrinth, Father Octavian ordered Christian and Angelo to guard the entrance to the Maze, but something didn't feel right; something was nagging at him in the back of his mind.

"Belay that order, Christian. I want you and Angelo to secure the exterior of the ship. I do not want anything or anyone interfering with our mission. Keep an open channel at all times…and take Bob with you," Father Octavian ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Christian said as he led Angelo and Bob out of the Maze of the Dead.

While the group continued their journey through the fourth level of the Maze of the Dead, River felt there was something wrong about the statues but she couldn't figure out what exactly.

"Doctor, there's something…I don't know what it is," River said.

"I agree, there's something. I'm working on it," the Doctor replied.

A few yards deeper into the chamber River and the Doctor recognized the problem simultaneously but it was too late. The Doctor had led the group into an extremely dangerous situation – the statues in the Maze were actually Weeping Angels and the group was surrounded by them.

"Father Octavian, there's no time to waste. We have to get out of here, now!" the Doctor said.

"What? What's going on?" Father Octavian asked, alarmed.

"I'm sorry, but all the statues in this labyrinth are actually Weeping Angels!"

"Dear God!" Father Octavian exclaimed.

"Exactly! I believe these Angels are weak only because they haven't had anyone to consume over the centuries but they're becoming stronger now that they're absorbing the radiation from the ship. The Angel on the ship must have crashed the spaceship to rescue these Angels," the Doctor said.

As the group tried to escape, the Weeping Angels lured them to the highest point of the Maze, and trapped them directly under the Byzantium where they planned to kill them.


	12. Finale

The Doctor, being the genius that he is, was able to get the group into the Byzantium by destroying the gravity globe – this caused the group to be caught by the ship's existing gravity. Once inside the starliner, the army of Weeping Angels relentlessly continued to hunt them down.

Once inside the Control Room, the Doctor realized that the ship must have an oxygen factory. He opened a door and discovered trees, a forest, but before they could enjoy the moment a crack in the hull of the ship began to reveal itself.

"We have to move out!" Father Octavian exclaimed, as the ship vibrated violently.

As the Doctor examined the crack, he found he was surrounded by Angels but managed to escape. Shortly thereafer, the Doctor informed River they would be going to the primary flight deck. Father Octavian insisted that he come along.

"I don't need you," the Doctor said firmly.

"I don't care. Where Miss Song goes, I go. Marco, you're in charge here," Father Octavian ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Marco replied.

Again, Father Octavian felt strangely uneasy - there was something else...he had the strong feeling he had to say something else to Marco. Then the thought came to him, the light, he had to warn Marco about the light! "Marco, do not go to the light. Don't even look at it."

"Light, Sir? What light?" Marco asked.

Father Octavian realized he didn't have an answer, he just knew, deep down, that he had to warn his cleric. "Just follow my orders, Marco! Do you understand? Do not go to the light!" Father Octavian ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Marco answered, confused.

The Doctor smiled as he headed toward the flight deck with River and Father Octavian at his heels. It didn't take the threesome long to reach the primary flight deck.

"This must be a service hatch," Father Octavian said as he worked on opening a hatch door. In a short time the Bishop had the hatch open. "I've got it. Come, Miss Song."

River quickly went through the opening. "Come, Doctor, the Angels are coming. We have to leave now!" Father Octavian said, as he stepped toward the Doctor.

Suddenly the lights went out. "NOW!" the Doctor shouted.

Instinctively, Father Octavian immediately crouched down. In a flash the lights came back on and the Bishop found himself looking up at an Angel standing behind him. It had its arm wrapped around thin air in a vice-like grip, where his head should have been. It was obvious the Angel would have killed him if the Doctor had not given the command to drop to the ground. How had the Doctor known? And how had he known what to do? The Doctor had just saved his life. Father Octavian quickly scrambled away from the Weeping Angel.

"You knew! How did you know?" Father Octavian asked the Doctor in shock.

The Doctor smiled as he looked at the angel. "You forget, Bishop, I'm a Time Lord."

"And how did I know what to do?"

"Don't ask questions I'm not at liberty to answer," the Doctor said.

"You saved my life, Doctor. For that, I am forever grateful."

"You're welcome. Now, come on, let's get ourselves out of this mess, shall we?" the Doctor said as he led Father Octavian through the hatch.

Against all odds River managed to get the teleporter in the flight deck up and running and teleported the clerics and Amy to the flight deck. Since the Angels were draining all the power from the ship the shields began to release. As the flight deck doors opened all of the Weeping Angels stood before the group.

"All right, everyone hold on! The gravity field is collapsing!" the Doctor exclaimed.

Father Octavian and his clerics each found something to hold on to as did Amy, River and the Doctor. The gravity field finally collapsed and all of the Weeping Angels were sucked into the crack, which caused the crack to seal itself. The Weeping Angels were wiped out of existence, and the group at last escaped to the outside of the starliner.

"Father Octavian, are you all right?" Christian asked, rushing toward the Bishop.

"All is well, Christian. We're all safe."

"Thank, God, Sir," Christian said, smiling.

"Indeed. Bob and Angelo?" Father Octavian asked.

"They're fine, Sir."

"Good. Wrap things up here and let's get back to the ship as soon as possible. Our job is done here."

"Yes, Sir," Christian said as he rushed off.

Father Octavian walked up to the Doctor and River. "Doctor, thank you for saving me and my men…again."

"It's what should have been," the Doctor said.

"What should have been, Sir?" Father Octavian asked, confused.

The Doctor smiled but didn't answer. "I'd like to get to know you better, Bishop," the Doctor said.

Father Octavian smiled. "I'm sure we'll meet again, Doctor. Now, may God bless the path that takes you to your destiny," the Bishop said as he shook hands with the Time Lord. "Miss Song, I'll accompany you back when you're ready."

River watched the priest walk off. "You did it. You saved Father Octavian and his clerics," River said.

"Yes, I did. As I explained, River, time can be rewritten and I was determined to save the Bishop and his men," the Doctor said proudly.

"A good man saved good men today," River said, smiling.

"Good men who will go on to fight evil another day," the Doctor said.

The Doctor and River smiled at each other as Amy watched them suspiciously. "What's with you two?"

"Never you mind, Miss Nosey," the Doctor said as he led Amy toward the TARDIS.

* * *

Holding his daughter in his arms, David heard a knock and rushed to open the front door. Standing before him was his friend, Father Octavian. "Father Octavian. I was hoping it was you."

"I came as soon as I landed. I had to come and see the girls," Father Octavian said as he stepped into the house.

David smiled and placed his baby girl in Father Octavian's arms. "Father Octavian, meet Priscilla."

"She's beautiful," Father Octavian said, smiling.

"Yes, she is. Her sister looks just like her," David said proudly.

"I thought she might since they're identical twins," Father Octavian said, chuckling.

David laughed. "Yes, of course. Please come and meet your other goddaughter," David said as he led the Bishop to meet his new family.

FIN


End file.
